


Jarring Job made Jarrier {Jar-ing Job made Jar-E-er}

by PainInSilence



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Emergency Medical Technicians, F/M, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Near Death Experiences, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Trigger Warning for anyone who’s had to attempt resuscitation on a loved one, emt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainInSilence/pseuds/PainInSilence
Summary: The Warnings are cuz Maybe Triggering?I like to imagine you’re MJ in this situation but I use internal 1st POV from a reader-like perspective.Also UNFINISHED IDEA but intriguing to say the least:Being an EMT was not the initial job you had expected to find /him/ during.  It was extremely emotionally jarring considering /he/ was who you were called for. Not that you knew that.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Jarring Job made Jarrier {Jar-ing Job made Jar-E-er}

It was extremely emotionally jarring to realize your soulmate is the man beneath you that you yourself are resuscitating and may die. Your palms and back of your one hand are covered in the perfectly done black paint that soul marks create. Being an EMT was not the initial job you had expected to get as an adult even the year before getting it. The city had some insane and unfortunate corruption come to fruition six months before leading to a desperate change to EMT requirements which led you to where you are now. 

You had most the qualifications already because the studies you were aimed for were similar enough but you made sure to study more and retest to be at your best for this job. Meaning you are Not letting this frankly handsome as hell man beneath you die. 

—

I like to imagine you’re MJ in this situation because I’d love Peter to accidentally reveal himself as Spidey by being all cheeky RIGHT after being resuscitated and MJ is a badass intelligent woman so immediately she recognizes the quipping tone. 

My favorite part being her whisper of,

“holy shit my soulmate is spiderman what the fuck did i do to deserve this kind of stress.” 

Which, honestly adds to the whole situation where she will definitely be exasperated by everything he does at some point in their lives. 


End file.
